


Walk of Shame

by KariJoLee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, One Shot, The 100 - Freeform, Walk of shame AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariJoLee/pseuds/KariJoLee
Summary: Clarke Griffin had a wild night and went home with someone. Now she's walking home with a headache and sees a gorgeous, disheveled man making the same, painful walk back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, but forgot about it pretty much immediately. I just found it and decided I liked it, so I thought I'd post it.

Clarke made her way to her apartment, her arm shielding her face from the sun that seemed to be taunting her. It was 8 am and her hangover seemed to have hit full swing, but she knew it was only going to get worse from here. She quickly began regretting her choices from the night before. 

“Clarke, stop being the perfect med student for once and get drunk with me!” Raven pleaded, as they took a spot at the bar they frequented, Raven drinking, Clarke watching the intoxicated people around her. Raven was always begging her to let loose, but Clarke always had an excuse for not drinking whether it was an exam, studying, or being designated driver. However, tonight was different, it was the last day of the semester and finals had been a living hell. 

“Let's do it, let's drink.” I told her, enjoying the look of surprise that came over her face, only to be replaced by a devilish grin.

She adjusted her already lowcut shirt to show more cleavage, her preferred method of getting free drinks. “Hey bartender! 4 shots of Patron over here!” She called. We downed two each as soon as they were put in front of us, ignoring the burning sensation as they went down.

“Their drinks are on me tonight.” A long, dark haired guy called over the counter to the bartender who nodded. I wasn't sure how long the guy had been standing there, but he was buying their drinks, so she didn't care.

“If that's the case, bring us another round.” Clarke told the bartender.

The long haired guy laughed, holding his hand out. “I'm Finn.”

“Clarke.” She said, shaking his hand before downing the shot that had been put in front of her. She looked beside her for Raven, but she wasn't there. She scanned the room to see her flirting with a blonde guy on the other side of the bar. 

Eventually she lost count of the shots she had that night, all she knew was that Finn was cute and she felt really good, so when he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place, she was all too happy to say yes.

“Ow fuck!” She complained as she tripped on the sidewalk, her thoughts interrupted. She turned onto the block of her apartment, seeing the hot guy who lived across from her walking around the other corner, and based on his tousled curls and the hand pressed to his temple, he seemed to be making his own hungover journey home as well. 

They both reached the main door to the apartment complex at the same time, him opening the door first, holding it open for me to enter. “What's up 2E?” He asked in a hushed tone, addressing my apartment number.

“Cursing whoever thought that making the sun that bright was a good idea. And you 2B?” I replied as we got in the elevator.

“Same here. The name's Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.”

“I'm Clarke Griffin.”

He smiled, showing his dimples. “Well Clarke Griffin, I'll see you again soon, hopefully in better circumstances.” He told me as we exited the elevator and went to our separate apartments.


End file.
